SpeadStream 4200
Source As we seem to get asked a lot for instructions on how to bridge a SpeedStream 4200, and test if it bridged correctly i have copied info from the Siemens site to make it easy to find plz note instructions are for use with ethernet and not usb , i suggest you only use ethernet with the 4200 Instructions for making the necessary changes are set out below: SpeedStream 4200 to Bridge Mode 4200 Modem set-up: * Reset the modem to ensure it is in default mode (refer instructions below). * Type the modem's URL into the internet browser (address bar in Internet Explorer), Note: You need to determine the DHCP server address for the modem. For Windows 2000 or XP, this can be performed by selecting “Run” from the “Start” menu: • type cmd, then enter • at the DOS prompt, type: ipconfig /all, then enter • note the DHCP server address. This is the modem address. * Click "Login" option. The "Username" is admin and the "Password" is admin. Then click "OK". * Click the "Setup" option and then click the "WAN interface" option. * If asked for a Username/Password use admin/admin * Click under VC heading the "8/35" option. * Click "Next>>" * The PPPoE option should be selected and then click "Next>>" again. * Under the heading "PPPoE Type" select the "Bridge only" option and then click "Next>>". * Click "Finish" * A reboot is required before the new configuration takes effect. Click the word "reboot". An additional "Reboot" button will be displayed. Click this "Reboot" button" Resetting 4200 to Factory Defaults Resetting the modem may be required if you have changed the modem’s settings and wish to reset it to the factory default configuration. Note: Resetting the modem will wipe all previous configurations and you will need to re-enter your provider account details. 4200 Modem 1. Using the tip of a ballpoint pen or unfolded paperclip, press and hold the Reset button located on the bottom of the router. The pwr LED will blink red once, indicating that the reset has begun. 2. Continue depressing the Reset button for four seconds or until the pwr LED begins to blink alternating red-to-green. 3. Release the Reset button. the 4200 firmware can be found here Generic 4200 firmware http://www.modemsupport.com.au/ see left hand menu 4200 user manual http://www.modemsupport.com.au/ ---- To test the 4200 is actually running in bridge mode connect a computer directly to the 4200 with an ethernet cable you will need to run a windows ppp session , you can delete the ppp session once you have confirmed it works correctly PC setup for running PPPoE (for Windows): * Go to the Control Panel from the Start Menu * Click Network Connections * Under the Wizard heading – click “New Connection Wizard” * At the Network Connection Type screen, click “Connect to the Internet” * Select “Setup my connection manually” * Select “ Connect using a broadband connection that requires a user name and password” * @ the Connection Name Screen, type in myisp where it asks for the ISP name * @ the Connection Availability screen select “Anyones Use” * @ Internet Account Information screen, enter your user name and details and ensure both of the check boxes, are ticked ie for o “use this account name and password when anyone anyone connects to the internet from this computer”, and o “make this the default internet connection”. * @ the Completion of New Connection Wizard, tick “add a shortcut to this connection to my desktop”. To go online, every time you wish to connect, double click the myisp icon, enter your user name and password and click “connect”. once you confirm the above works you must remove this test setup from your computer , to do this go to start / settings / control panel select internet options / select the connections tab --- click on "myisp" and select remove , this resets your computer back to normal. If the above allows you to connect directly to the net then you are in bridge mode and ready to connect a router or wireless router to the 4200 Category:Fix Me!